


Moonlight

by Mushaloons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Can You Kill Me, F/M, I'm Kidge Trash, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Please Kill Me, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: I sort of arranged the last day of Keith being a paladin around. I'm sorry. It’s a moment shared between Keith and Pidge, and being their awkward selves, someone manages to screw things up.





	Moonlight

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Pidge sat up from bed, blinking her bleary eyes as they adjusted to the dimly lit room. She looked around. Nothing seemed different.

_Except why are there ROCKS on the windowsill?_

Bam. Another one flew in through the window. It landed on her nightstand, next to the photo of her and Matt. 

_Who the fuck is awake at this time at night?_

Bam. 

Now she was really irritated. Pidge leaped out of bed and ran towards the window. She peered down and yelled, "I swear to God Lance I will come down there and rip your fucking organs out!"

A voice next to her spoke. "Jesus Pidge. I thought I was the only one who gave death threats to him."

Pidge screamed and jumped back, hitting her head on the low beam of her bed. 

She groaned, rubbing her head. “What the hell Keith?” 

Keith climbed in. “Well I’m sorry if you don’t want your friend here.”

Pidge glared at him. “Well my friends don’t scare the shit out of me at-“ she glanced at a clock. “11: 42 PM at night!”

 _And be a hypocrite about leaving._ She muttered silently.

“That’s why I’m here, Pidge.”  _Screw you and your hearing Keith!_

He sat next to her on the bed, and almost instinctively she scooted away.

"Pidge..."

"Just-" She hesitated. "Tell me what you want to tell me."

"I'm sorry." Keith mentally slapped himself. Where the hell was he going to get with this now? 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"W-What?" 

Pidge leveled her gaze with his. "You woke me up in the middle of the night, and that's all you have to say? Honestly, I thought we were friendly enough to have an actual conversation-"

"Stop."

Now it was her turn to be caught off guard. 

"Stop what?"

"Talking."

Swiftly, he slid a case out of his pocket. "The last time I was on Earth, I got a CD."

"That's fairly obvious."

"Jeez, I'm trying to have a moment dude." He continued. "And well, I know how much you like romance movies-don't look at me Pidge, you have like a whole collection of them on your laptop-and, well, aren't dances a big deal in them?"

Pidge arched an eyebrow. "Keep talking."

"So...wanna dance?"

"E-excuse me?"

"DO. YOU. WANT. TO. DANCE. WITH. ME." 

 She pressed her hand to his forehead. "A-are you feeling okay? Did Lance spike the nunvil again?" 

 Keith grabbed her hand, making her freeze. "I'm feeling fine Pidge."

A million thoughts swirled in her mind. Her heart wanted to say yes, but her brain kept saying no. Was she really willing to go through this emotion tunnel again? 

Pidge looked at him again, this time without the suspicion. His eyes were earnest, bright with emotions that were nameless.

”Okay. But is there a music player anywhere, or-“ 

“Shit. I forgot one. Fucking dammit what the hell is wrong with me-” 

“Dude. I was kidding. I have one.” She plucked the disc out of his hand and slid it in the waiting space. 

When she turned back, she saw a very nervous Keith staring back at her. 

“My God,” she rolled her eyes. “What is it now?”

”I kinda well, don’t know how to dance.”

She looked at him in disbelief. “You come up to a girl’s room to serenade her, and yet you don’t know how to dance?” 

He panicked. Oh fuck, he already made things awkward...

Instead of groaning, she let out a laugh. One he hadn’t heard in days. “It’s easy. Just put your hands on my waist and I’ll-“ she draped her hands across his neck. “Lead the way.” 

He cracked a grin. “Sure then.”

They settled into an easy pattern, neither  yelling at the other like they had for weeks. And in the moonlight, as he twirled her for what seemed like the thousandth time, with her easygoing laugh accompanying the music, he knew that whatever between them that happened, it was just a shadow. A shadow that would disappear with the moonlight in the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I can't explain my shitty writing. P.S. Happy Birthday, Dad. Thank God I'm finally done.


End file.
